On Morale and Blind Dates
by GPuzzle
Summary: What do you do when a plan to raise morale involves setting up blind dates? You roll with it. StahlxRobin series, with minor ships here and there.
1. On Cabbage Stew and Poker

**Author Note: Well, I didn't expect people to like "Severa" that much. People seemed to like it quite a bit for a completely new and unknown writer, so I decided to publish a story I had been fleshing out the concept since a few days ago. This one will be longer, but also less serious, more lighthearted and with a primary focus on humour on relationships. A bit of a challenge for me to figure out, but I guess it'll be fun. I'm also shooting for one thousand words a chapter at least, so they feel at least fleshed out.**

* * *

><p>Stahl was the sort of lad who'd sacrifice a lamb so he wouldn't see his friends down or bickering between one another. That was the only thing that was out of the "average" zone from him. It'd been something he got used to doing, and it was just as natural to him as breathing was.<p>

He was pretty sure nobody cared about it, it was average, just like him.

After training, he headed for the dining hall. If there was one thing no one could deny that was out of the average for Stahl, it was his appetite. He'd been the only person that managed to out-eat Vaike. And that was quite the accomplishment.

Chewing on the cabbage stew and baked potatoes that were on dinner today, Stahl spent most of his time looking at his comrades, identifying their tics, and what did they seem to mean. That was as natural for him as his heart beating was. He noticed a figure approach him with a black cloak and white hair, a book about strategy under her arm, and a mildly interested yet incredibly tired look on her face.

"Oh, hello, Robin."

"Hi, Stahl. Liking the cabbage stew?"

"It was your turn in the kitchen today, wasn't it? Yeah, it's pretty nice. Then again, I'm used to liking all sorts of food…"

"Thanks. Gods, it took so much time to get it right…"

"You alright?"

"I'm alright, thanks. I'm just so…" She scratched her ear. He knew it, she was tired. A little tic of Robin.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Relax, take a few minutes to think about yourself. That helped with my dad when the family business was going through stormy waters."

"It's not like you do that a lot, Mr. Selfless."

"C'mon, there isn't much to focus on a guy whose life is incredibly average, so I just try to help everyone out."

"Heh. I know you're not average in something."

"What?"

"You always seem to know what people are thinking."

"That? Oh, everyone's got those little tics they do, and since I was a kid I've had an ability to see them, so it's actually pretty easy for me."

"That's actually pretty incredible."

"Meh, it's nothing."

They spent a few minutes in silence, chewing on the stew that lied in front of them, before Robin broke the quietness the two had developed in their table.

"Have you noticed how, since Chrom and Sumia got together, that part of the army's morale has increased?" Stahl noticed Robin had raised her shoulders, arched her eyebrows, and had this gleam on her eyes that made them seem shiny.

Even without his own ability of recognizing other's tics, Stahl knew she had a plan in mind, and it involved him somehow.

"Yeah, people just seem more relaxed now. Still, war seems to be brewing on the horizon, and from what Virion and Cherche told us, it's hell back there at Valm."

"Well, we're heading into the fire after all. We've got to keep our friends relaxed. And from the looks of it, the easiest way will be by getting them together with one another."

"That's actually pretty easy. From what it seems, there is at least someone who is in love with someone else but haven't made their move yet."

"Cordelia, for starters." The two shared a bit of a chuckle and resumed eating.

"Heh, that one took a bit too long to make a move, so let's try to help people so it won't be too late to make one, I guess."

"So I guess you're suggesting what I was thinking?" She thought he had figured her plan out already. Seeing the window of opportunity, Stahl decided to make a bit of joke.

"If you were thinking about eating more of the stew, yes."

"Hey!" Stahl couldn't control his laughter at his own joke, and burst into a fit of laughter at Robin's reaction.

"In all seriousness, if your plan is to set up blind dates for everyone, I'd gladly help with that."

"Heh, thanks. Do you know why I asked you?"

"Nope."

"It seemed no one had any interest in you, so you wouldn't accidentally set up a blind date for yourself." A slight smirk formed on Robin's face, as if some sort of revenge for the joke Stahl had just made.

"Way to raise my moral, Robin." She laughed more openly than he'd seen her do it, and he could've sworn it was a rather beautiful laugh.

"Who do you want to start with?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd help me figure it out."

"Heh. Well, you know the Feroxi girl, Olivia?"

"The dancer?"

"Yeah, that one. She seems to enjoy Donny's company in more of a romantic relationship type of thing."

"How do you know?"

"You know, you pair me a lot with Donny in combat, so I figured what is his usual step rhythm. Whenever he gets near Olivia, his step rhythm shifts to "The Ballad of the White Swan", and that's one of his favourite songs. Olivia likes it, too, I caught her dancing and singing that song the other day by total accident."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"That, and I overheard the two trying to pull off a duet of that song correctly."

"Ah, yes, no bigger guarantee than the speaker themselves."

"Which is why I think that we should set up a date for those two first."

"Well, the first problem will be convincing Olivia…"

"Relax, you can come up with plans very easily. Donny's one of my closest mates, it won't be too hard to lure him into the date."

"Thanks for helping."

"It's the least I can do for all my friends."

Stahl finished his stew, and went to clean the dishes. It was his time tonight. At least he had something to do for the next few weeks.

"Hey, Spinach?"

"What do you want, Gaius?"

"Up for poker tonight?"

"Yeah. Could you guys wait for me, I'm in a bit of a pickle with all those dishes."

"Oh, yes, the stew. Man, Bubbles made a lot of stew."

"She told me she tried again and again just to get it right. So I guess that explains how many dishes are here."

"Heh. I'll tell the guys to wait for you, but try to finish as quickly as possible, we don't want what happened last time."

"You mean when Kellam got drunk waiting for Sully and puked on Gregor?"

"Ah, yes, Gregor spent the next two days smelling like a dead fish or something! So all in all, Spinach, try not to screw with our night."

"Got it."

When Stahl finally finished cleaning the dishes, Gaius had left a good half an hour ago, and it would've been just one more night of poker, if not for the piece of paper he had found on the ground.

Simple, clear, objective handwriting. Clean, nothing more than the necessary. Organized as well as a thought out plan, if a bit stained.

Robin's handwriting.

It read: "Stahl said his favourite dish was cabbage stew – figure out how to make cabbage stew and baked potatoes."

He couldn't help but smile at the note.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This will end up with enough ships to fill Pearl Harbor, I tell you.<strong>


	2. On Crossed Dates and Secrets

**Author's Note: And this chapter took a bit too long because I was watching Girls und Panzer and playing Civilization V and Katawa Shoujo instead of writing this, and when I actually had the inspiration to write it I had nearly twice as much. In all honesty, give it a review, guys, it's easily the most helpful thing to writers. Doesn't seem like much, but it's always nice. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Stahl's forehead felt pain.<p>

As in, Stahl felt like there was this hammer in his head who was trying to break through his skull. He recognized the tent he was, feeling the soft grass below him.

"What in the heavens?" His voice trailed off into the empty-space.

"So, Spinach, how are you doing?"

"Badly."

"Thought so. This new white-haired fella threw a rock through the back of the tent, hit your head in the back, and you fell right on top of the table. Tinhead got all nervous from blood and passed out. Besides, we've got a new girl in the squad. She's got a pretty interesting story, I have to say."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Lucina? Chrom's daughter, the one who's at the castle and all that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say her 20-year-old self is here."

"This night cannot get weirder."

"Oh, yeah, and Bubbles came looking for you. Said she left a note in the kitchen, and wondered you'd found it."

"Nope, I didn't see it."

"Alright, Spinach, get yourself up, because we have to pack for a short travel. We're going to Valm to fix stuff up."

"Okay, Gaius, if my head doesn't explode from pain."

"Ah, yeah, that. Here. Bubbles said she told Princess to make it. Simple conocotion, should help with the pain."

"That's very nice of her."

"I think she has a crush on you, Spinach."

"C'mon, how can the most average guy in the army end up with his tactician?"

"Probably in one of those slushy stories women read."

"You're not wrong."

Lucina could not be anything but Chrom's daughter. Same blue her, same fierce determination in her eyes, her eye carrying the brand Chrom had on his shoulder, the same mix of a laidback-but-take-no-shit attitude… Oh, and of course, Falchion.

Now the question was – how? How did Lucina end up here? Stahl was too busy trying to figure out her tics to even listen to her explain the situation

"Stahl? Stahl? Mate, are yer listenin' to me?"

"Ah, sorry, Donny, I just sort of phased out for a bit there."

"No 'orries. 'Tis all new to me, y'know, the whole time-travelling business that's going on."

"I have no idea of what's happening. We don't usually time-travel."

"Figured it. Well, we'll pack our stuff and 'ead for the port, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we'll spend the night at an inn or something and leave in the morning."

And then Stahl had an epiphany. He had figured out a plan to work on his behalf, now all he had to do was find Robin.

"Hey, Donny, you have anything to do this evening?"

"Me? Nah, I ain't used to going out at night to drink. Had to take care of ma."

"Well, I've got this friend of mine and she wanted to get a date."

"Yer setting me up for one of those fancy blind dates, ain't it?"

"Well, yeah. No worries, though, I think you'll like her."

"C'mon, how is the lady?"

"She's very sweet, very shy, and very gorgeous. Always can get a smile on everyone's face."

"She sounds like the sort of woman my ma'd want to see me with."

"Heh. So I guess you're willing to give it a go, hmm?"

"Yeah, why not. 'Tis not like there's much else to do, ain't it?"

"Great! See you once we've packed everything."

Stahl's mind raced. He had to find Robin. The plan was in motion, and he had to pack his stuff already.

And then he accidentally ran into something. Something with pink hair.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Aaaagh! Ah, sorry, Olivia."

"No, it's alright, you just were in a hurry. I-I'm just going t-to pack my stuff…"

"Actually, I was looking for you!"

"M-me?"

"Yeah! You see, this friend of mine wanted to have a date with you, and he's a bit too shy to ask in person."

"I-I don't think I'd be able to go…"

"He's a pretty nice guy, and down-to-earth. He knows when he's bothering people, so if you felt uncomfortable he'd probably do the best to relax you."

"I-I'll give it a shot."

"Great. Sorry, I have to go, I forgot to pack my stuff."

Stahl put his emerald armor back in his body, double-checked the note, inserted all his personal clothes in his bag, put his sword on his hilt and his lance on his back, and headed for the proto-stable the army had, grabbing a few apples on the way. His horse was the only one left still in the proto-stable, and was just as much of a glutton as his owner was.

"Ah, good ol' Kupfer. How are you doing, boy? Fine, I guess. Here, have some apples. I know you like them."

The horse disposed the apple rapidly, if you consider he could take out half of the apple in a single jaw move.

"Heh, we're going to Valm. Can you think about it? We'll go out of this continent, we're going sailing! It'll be a thing of beauty. You'll get to see new sights, boy." He patted his horse. Kupfer was just like his owner: average in everything. Not the fastest, not the prettiest, not the most resistant to distance or weight, but he certainly was on the average point, and that was good enough for Kupfer and Stahl.

"Talking to your horse again, Spinach?"

"C'mon, Gaius. It's not like you know how to fight on the back of a horse."

"I've fought on the back of a horse."

"Only fighting on it is not enough when it is your field of specialization. It's got to respond to you, to whatever circumstances may come up."

"And that's why you talk to it?"

"It understands me."

"…Right."

"C'mon, Sully and her horse do that too. Go act all smartass near her."

"Dude, Sully chews iron bars for breakfast. No way I'm getting near her and acting like a smartass."

"Forget it - have you seen Robin?"

"Bubbles? Blue said she had quite the nightmare yesterday - she doesn't want to talk to anyone now, so no one knows exactly what she had."

"Alright."

"You found the note, didn't you?"

"Yeah, turns out she made the stew yesterday because I liked it."

"I'm telling you, dude, she's got a crush on you."

"Gaius, this is not a slushy book for women to let their fantasies on."

"You're right, this is real life, and you're not going anywhere if you don't make a move."

"I'd rather help others first. I mean, I've got Donny a date."

"Seriously? Tinhead? Who'd you get for him?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia? You mean the pink-haired fucking gorgeous shy-as-all-hell dancer from Regna Ferox?"

"That one. Don't tell him, though, it's a blind date."

"You've got a gift, man! Seriously, you could be the most popular Shepherd using only that."

"I don't really like the spotlight."

"Hey! You two ladies over there! Stop gossiping and get moving already! We're leaving now!"

"Alright, Sully! C'mon, Gaius, let's get going."

There were still a few hours until the sun would set. They'd probably arrive there by sunset. Good timing.

Stahl smiled with a bit of a doubt in his head if he really should be. Robin wasn't alright by any means of the word, but he wanted to be sure that Donny and Olivia's date was going alright.

After a few hours of travel, they had finally arrived at the inn near the harbor. It'd been just one week since the Shepherds had been here, foiling a potential Valmese invasion. And yet, there they were, going to sail to a whole new continent.

Stahl's mind skimmed through the possibilities as he unpacked his stuff: his clothes, a notebook made of letters and shopping lists, his pen and quill, the ring his father gave him and his brothers when they reached 15, a blanket and pillow, and one of his favorite books that was a light-hearted play.

And then he heard a knock on the door.

"Stahl? 'Tis me, Donny!"

"Come in!"

Donnel had taken the pot of his head and put his shirt inside his pants, changing his rather battered down shirt for another one just like it, except it wasn't nearly as torn. He was twiddling his thumbs and had probably the most nervous look in a face that Stahl had ever seen.

"Good heavens, Donny, relax!"

"C'mon, mate, me, I'm just a farm boy, and the lady's probably a fine miss. I gotta look good for 'er, at least!"

"I think that when you actually meet her you'll feel a lot more relaxed. Just take the shirt from inside your pants, and you'll feel a lot better."

"Thanks, mate."

"Eh, doing the least I have to. Actually, get down there, and take a seat. The one near the window's got a good view – the one I sat on, remember?"

"Got it."

With clockwork precision, after a minute Donny went down the stairs, Olivia showed up with a look just as anxious as Donnel had a few minutes ago. She changed her rather, ahem, revealing outfit for a purple satin dress. Even though she was his friend's date tonight, Stahl couldn't deny she was gorgeous.

"Uhm, hello, Olivia? A bit nervous, I can see."

She couldn't even speak. She just shook her head nervously, her pink hair shaking wildly. Clearly she was on the verge of freaking out.

"Don't worry, when you actually see who it is I think you'll relax quite a bit."

"Stahl, Donny asked me out for a date some time ago, and I had to cancel it with minimal warning to him – as much as I like him, I had to say no because of this date. W-will I regret that?"

"I think you'll find it funny."

Meekly and with a puzzled look on her face, Olivia followed Stahl, as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the table where Donnel was sitting, completely nervous. Stahl had made sure the seat in which Donnel was would not give vision to the stairs allowing him, to keep the surprise to both of them.

He felt a bit like Robin there. After all, it was indeed nice when a plan came together.

"Stahl? Got a lady of yer own?"

"D-Donny?"

"O-Olivia?"

"Nah, Donny, she's all yours for tonight."

Stahl left and took a table within earshot but just out of line of sight, asking for a beer and an entire lamb, which he wolfed down, and he could hear the two of them stuttering for a moment before descending into giggling and being unable to grasp at why did they need Stahl for that.

He smiled, and got up the stairs. He'd done a good deed today.

"So, how's Tinhead's date going with Twirls?"

"Fine, the two tried to get a date with one another some time ago. Canceled it in favor of this date."

"That's some comedy play-level of shit there."

"Heh."

Entering his room, he couldn't take the smile off his face.

Well, that is, until he heard the crying next door. Robin's bedroom was just next to his, and she'd stayed quiet during the day, but now it was night, and she was breaking down.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

"I-It's nothing…" As far as Stahl knew, blubbering oneself generally meant that something was going on.

"C'mon, what is it?"

"I'm… I'm… Validar's daughter…"

Oh, heavens.

Stahl now had a girl that with a father that hated them all blubbering on his shirt. And that father could possibly take them all in a fight.

Great. Even for Stahl, who had an awful lot of experience when it came down to helping people's problem, this was getting a little bit out of hand.

"It's alright."

"No…"

"People will still see you as the same Robin, the one we all know."

"I-I-"

He grabbed her up from her armpits and looked into her eyes. Tears rushed down from her face in a maddening rhythm, marking her face. She was scared, afraid, tortured by herself – that he could see in her eyes.

"It's alright. I'll show you. People won't see you as anything but what we've always seen you as. Wait for me."

He straddled out of Robin's room. He knew exactly who to ask.

"Gaius? Wake up!" – the knocking on the door was viciously fast.

"What do you want?"

"Wake up already, or you ain't getting that date!" – Stahl raised his voice just so slightly. He couldn't attract attention.

"Alright, alright…"

The orange-haired thief came out, dressed up in his pajamas, which weren't too different from his normal clothing – in fact, Stahl could've sworn they were the same clothes, just without the cloak, down to the candy in his pocket and headband.

"What is it?"

"Robin's had a breakdown."

"Everyone knows that, Spinach."

"The reason why she's had a breakdown is because she found out she's Validar's daughter."

"What the hell…"

"That's right, and I'm trying to comfort her."

"Going after her?"

"No, no. If you were having a breakdown for whatever reason I'd help you. That doesn't mean I wanna date you or something. I need your help, man. Do you see her as the daughter of an enemy or the Robin we've known for an awful amount of time now?"

"The Robin."

"So go ahead and say that to her!"

"Alright, Spinach."

Stahl headed for his room. Gaius was annoying at times, but he was his friend. He meant well even if it didn't always seem like so. As the thoughts crossed his mind, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind.

They certainly didn't seem like Gaius' hands.

"T-thank you…"

"It's alright."

Stahl smiled.

It was a good day for him.


	3. On Nightmares and Travelling

**Author's Note: So I took a bit more of time on this one, because I was trying to figure out how could I improve. Seriously, thanks for the feedback so far, guys. Even if it's harsh, I'll take a really well explained feedback over a small comment any day. That said, let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Someone was knocking on the door. Repeatedly. Stahl burrowed his face into his pillow for a minute or two, before a voice that was permanently stuck on his mind due to the last week and a plan involving Gaius' showing Chrom a piece of the "real world". He still thought that the juggler's act with the flaming hams was a waste of perfectly good meat.<p>

"Spinach, wake the hell up!" Gaius. He could hear – no, scratch that, he could _smell_ Gaius' presence by that point. The thief had basically the same clothing on his body at all times and never showered, so this time it wasn't really an hyperbole.

"Goddamnit, Gaius, I wanna sleep!" Stahl needed to. He had nightmares the night before, and had not managed to fully sleep as a result. The nightmares ranged from anywhere between psychedelic chaos straight from eldritch horrors to stereotypically dark stuff straight out of a tale's presage.

"This wasn't even my idea, Spinach. Fred's having a discussion with the ship owner and Blue wanted help."

"So why don't you go there and solve the damn problem?" Stahl was really pissed off with just about everything and anything in general, mainly because he hadn't slept.

He had shunned nightmares before, but this one was particularly bizarre and gloomy. After all, he had been trained by Frederick – he was not one to be taken down by a nightmare or two.

This was no ordinary nightmare, though.

"Because somehow Fred would end up breaking my neck, you moron!"

Oh, right, Gaius.

"Alright, just let me put on my clothes, okay?"

"Okay, Spinach." And from the sound, Gaius just stormed off, walked back to his bedroom, and threw himself on the bed with no consideration to himself – or the bed, for that matter.

Putting on a rather simple pair of a rough wool shirt, which was tinted green as nearly anything that Stahl had, and equally rough cotton pants, which were, again, green. It'd been something he'd turned into a habit after imitating a legend of old, Abel. One of his father's hobbies was storytelling, and he did enjoy telling the tale of Marth, the Hero-King. His brothers fought between being Marth when they were playing make-believe as kids – Stahl usually was Abel, and the one who didn't manage to be the Hero-King ended up as Cain.

It'd been quite interesting when the Shepherds fought "Marth" in Regna Ferox, and when they fought with her during Emmeryn's failed assassination attempt.

He stepped down the stairs, stopping a bit to hear a quiet female giggle from Donnel's room. He was pretty sure that it was not Donnel's laugh, and he was quite he knew who else was in that room. A smile formed on his face as he remembered yesterday. It certainly was unlikely to happen, but he'd somehow managed to do so, and it would a rather interesting story to tell the kids.

Stepping through the tavern part of the inn, Stahl had to restrain himself from giving up and starting to drink and eat. He was barely thinking straight with this morning due to the nightmares, and the fact he was nearly skipping breakfast was not going well for him.

"Stahl? Stahl? Are you alright?"

"Oh, gods, Kellam, didn't notice you there. I was distracted in my thoughts. Had a bad night of sleep."

"Yeah, I could see that."

Stahl was worried about what had been going on with his mind, and he wasn't exactly in the mood for negotiations right now. It was expected he wouldn't notice the armour-clad knight. Still, even when he was more relaxed, he wouldn't notice Kellam standing on plain sight.

"Sorry, I'd really like to talk to you, but right now I have to stop Frederick from accidentally killing the ship owner."

"Alright. I'll stay here."

Stahl peeked out of the door to see a relatively bizarre scene. Frederick was as stern as always, but Stahl knew Frederick pretty closely, and it certainly looked like Frederick wasn't exactly being cooperative. The ship owner, however, a rather short and stocky person, with a general lack of hair in everywhere but his moustache, beard and arms, was nearly freaking out. His arms were gesticulating wildly, a desperate look on his face that contrasted wildly with Frederick's unshakable deadpan.

"I've told you, the boat is in need of repairs."

"And I've told you, milord must leave as soon as possible. Valm is in need in liberation."

"I don't care if a country far away is in need, I'm telling you, we can't fix the boat before three days!"

The scene would be comical if Stahl's head wasn't aching so much.

"Frederick, we can wait three days. Yes, the Valmese army is going to move. But we've got Robin. We can adapt to them.", said Stahl, placing a hand on Frederick's shoulder, before turning to the ship owner.

"We will be able to leave within three days, right?"

"No, no! The tide will be low and it won't get up until two weeks!"

Oh, heavens. This was not going well. They were in the main port in Regna Ferox. Unless they could move a boat through land to the secondary port in 4 days, they wouldn't be able to leave within a week.

"Wait there just a moment. Don't kill one another."

Stahl rushed to Robin's room, viciously knocking on it. The more time they spent on time, the less time they'd have for breakfast. And Stahl did not like being hungry.

"Stahl?" Robin's voice was sleepy, and still a bit affected from what she must've being going through. She probably had nightmares worse than the one he did, and that one was pretty bad.

"Sorry, Robin, can you make some calculations for me?"

"O-Okay…" The still someone sleepy woman was dragging herself out of the bed into the desk that was in the corner of the room – it was a complete mix of complex lines that Stahl assumed were tactics, all kinds of tomes and wet papers – before sitting on the chair and readying her pen.

"Right, so we'll need to go to the secondary port because the tide is low, and we have to wait 3 days until the ship is fixed, and we have to leave within one week. What's the distance from here to the secondary port?"

"200 miles."

"Right."

Stahl stood silently scanning the room, noticing that Robin's pillow was a bit wet before he was greeted by a man he knew all too well, and one of the few guys in the army that was taller than himself.

"Talking to pretty lady, eh, Stahl?"

"C'mon, Gregor, I'm not the one with the head in the clouds for a girl."

"No, girl is the one with head in clouds. She and her wyvern."

Stahl forgot Gregor had a slight problem with expressions.

"Gregor, I'm solving a problem with how we're going to Valm right now."

Noticing that Stahl was deliberately furrowing his brow, which wasn't really that often, Gregor started leaving for breakfast. Stahl tried not to drool over the thought of food.

"Got it, little man. Do you have sandwich? Gregor is quite hungry."

"Check downstairs, I'll probably get a few once I sort this out."

"Stahl?"

Robin had finished her calculations, and while her elbows seemed to be a bit too low for everything to be alright, she was smiling.

"Yeah?"

"It'll take us 5 days to reach it on foot at the speed we're going."

Shit. Stahl's eyes popped out and he recoiled a bit. Yet, Robin had that gleam in her eye that appeared whenever she had a plan in mind. It was good to see the pre-Validar revelation Robin back.

"However, I have a plan. We'll need Chrom to bring the ship owner and a bunch of mechanics with us to the secondary port."

"Uhm… what is exactly is your plan?"

"We'll bring them while we're fixing it."

Oh, heavens.

"You'll have to explain that to Chrom, Robin, because I'm not sure I can convince him."

"But I'm not out of my pyjamas yet!"

"Just put on your robe and zip it up!"

Stahl rushed downstairs, opening the door in a whim. Gaius was still moaning, half-asleep in his bed, Kellam and Gregor were talking and having breakfast, and Olivia and Donnel were still two lovebirds in his room.

It was a pretty usual morning, except for the last part. That probably would be common from now on.

"Uhm, Chrom, can you pay to bring a few more people with us to the secondary port?"

"Oh, gods. What is going on?" The young prince was desperate at this point from the look of his face.

"Robin had a plan."

"That explains a lot of stuff."

Robin followed shortly after, the dark robe flowing behind her as she ran through the door.

"We will reach Port Taryan within 5 days of travel, but we'll need to have people actively fixing the ship while we travel."

Frederick nodded quietly. Things were going well.

"Milord, I think it's only reasonable that we do what our tactician proposes."

"Oh, gods."

"Okay, you all fix this, and I'll have breakfast."

Stahl turned his back and ignored Chrom's slight complaints. His stomach was speaking louder than his brain at the moment. He grabbed a full-fledged breakfast, sat down near Kellam and Gregor, and wolfed it down, trying to ignore his nightmare from last night.

He didn't need to be Tharja to notice something was brewing.


	4. On Stories and History

**Author's Note: This chapter took a bit too long for a few reasons - first, summer classes have started, and if you're wondering why my classes are starting in late January and why it's summer here, it's because I'm from the Southern Hemisphere, more specifically Brazil. What does that mean? That mean I will probably do a bit of slipping on the prepositions because English is not my first language.**

**However, I've gotten a very interesting review that prompted me to start writing this again. TheStudiousThug, if you wouldn't be too annoyed, could you send me the flaws? I think it's easier for me to concentrate on fixing my weak points.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Stahl's mind was following a steady rhythm. The clip-clop of Kupfer's hooves on the cold plains of Regna Ferox's coast was all he could keep in his mind when it came down to his horse. He was keeping watch, and Kupfer's step was steady, so he didn't need to focus much. Out of tiredness, he started muttering something...<p>

"This is my horse. There are many like it, but this one is mine.

My horse is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life.

My horse, without me, is useless. Without my horse, I am useless. I must ride my horse true. I must ride better than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must strike him before he strikes me. I will..."

"My horse and I know that what counts in war is not the number of times we attack, the noise of our charge, or the dust we make. We know that it is the strikes that count. We will strike..."

Sully was filling in with the Knight's Creed. It was her time to keep watch. Great - Stahl couldn't keep himself up for more than a few minutes.

"Sleep tight, Stahl and Kupfer, we need you marching tommorow. Up for a just when we set up camp?"

"Maybe, Sully, I'm a bit dozy right now. Take care, you and Whisky, the terrain's a bit rocky." And to the clip-clop of gravel, Stahl drove off in a semi-dreamy world.

After leaving Kupfer on the "stables", which were more of a fence post with rope on it than anything, Stahl dragged himself to his tent. The low-hanging ceiling would be enough for basically everyone, but Stahl only lost in height to Gregor and Frederick, so he had to squat for a bit. Throwing himself on the bed with little regard for the bed or his back, Stahl's mind faded to black and into the day when he was recruited.

It was around noon, and the region around Fendort, a major coastal city near Regna Ferox's coast, but still in Ylisse. The entire northern region of Ylisse seemed to have travelled to it. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, everyone was here, trying to join the new regiment that Lord Chrom, now at his tender sixteen years of age. The Shepherds. Stahl was a city boy, but he had never seen the city so crowded. In fact, it was so crowded, he accidentally bumped into a rather familiar girl. Or more specifically, her comically-sized hat.

Miriel.

Miriel was a girl he knew from the neighbourhood. Always energetic and eager, but not in the sense one might expect. She had a permanent deadpan on her face, and a bizarelly complex monotone even for a girl her age. The fact that she always dressed in black never really helped to bring people closer to her, so she became the "crazy cat girl" from the neighbourhood. That said, she was one of the most common shoppers, with always the craziest materials needed. Apparently they were for potions.

Stahl was the middle son of the apothecary, so basically everyone knew him from behind the balcony, and he knew everyone, because the youngest was out dealing with the people that had just come to deliver something and the oldest was carrying most of the remedies. Their father still had no idea how Stahl got his green hair when both of his brothers had red hair.

"Miriel! Heading to the recruitment zone, I suppose."

"Ah, most certainly. Can you imagine what it will be like to explore the world? To see, learn, record all the things that've yet to be discovered? What sort of breakthroughs might one make in the area of philosophy, or botanic, or zoology, or magic!" She had a gleam in her eye that was sort of fascinating.

Stahl was, much like Miriel, interested in seeing the world. He had plans to join the army for a while now, and this could be his chance. For a perfectly average guy, he wasn't actually expecting to be recruited.

"Well, we won't get there in time if we keep to your pace. Get on Kupfer's back, we'll be going soon."

Kupfer had been the son of a warhorse from a neighbour who had decided to let Stahl and his brothers name the newborn colts. It had become his horse when he reached 12, and he had become quite adept at riding it. Much like Stahl, Kupfer was fairly social but nothing special.

As the duo speeded through the alleyway, they reached the main street. Both Stahl and Miriel, despite being used to crowds, couldn't help but release a gasp of amusement at the gigantic crowd. It was all so different, so vibrant, so new to all of them... It was cut short by a girl mounted on a horse, no less than Stahl and Miriel's age, who seemed to be taking her time and yet breaking through the lines. The accent was rather unknown to them, but she spoke the same language.

And then, after a few minutes of following her, she stopped. Stahl furrowed his brow. Miriel had said his brow was in a permanent state of being furrowed, however this time it was more

"Lady, would you get your preposterous behind out of the travelling space?"

For how smart Miriel was, she had no social skills whatsoever. Stahl was pretty sure that was the only thing she didn't understand.

A girl looking just as young as Miriel and Stahl, with a brightly-colored red in her hair which was extremely cut short - in fact, Stahl's haircut (or more specifically, the lack of it) was longer than her hair - and a mean looking face turned to her.

"What did you just say about my ass?"

Stahl was cursing Miriel on the inside, and performing a minor pray on the outside. She was probably going to get the two murdered if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, gods..."

"Excuse me, rat, I have some business to deal with your girlfriend."

"I am but his neighbour."

"Yeah, sure, where were the two lovebirds heading?"

"The Shepherd recruitment, just like every other living soul in this roadway."

"Well, you ain't taking my space on the Shepherds."

"We'll see about that, lady."

Stahl had to intervene. Both redheads had a fierce gleam in their eyes, and they could probably kill one another right now.

"Hey, there's space for all of us. Let's just try not to kill one another before we get there."

"Saved by the bell there, thesaurus."

"Oh, goddamnit!"

The slow march was steady, and they finally reached the square. Stahl accidentally hit something, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. A royal carriage stormed through square. Exalt Emmeryn was as radiant as always, and Lady Lissa was showing a mix of excitement and boredness on her face that bamboozled Stahl. And then there was Lord Chrom.

Lord Chrom was but an year older than Stahl was, yet he looked much more determined and mature than Stahl. In fact, Stahl didn't have much in his mind other than carrying on with his life. Stahl was a normal teen, in a lot of ways, lacking the fierce determination that he saw in Miriel and the redhead's eyes. He certainly wasn't expecting to be picked.

A young man, probably as old as his older brother, was driving the carriage. Dressed in what appeared to be a mix of a butler's uniform and a blue cavalier's armor, the man, if he could say that, was stern, and slightly worried. Stopping the carriage at the center, the royal trio exited the carriage to the cheers of the crowd. They looked almost normal in a way, if not for the silk-clad robes.

The blue cavalier jumped from his horse, cleared his throath and announced with a voice that he would hear for quite some time after this one day.

"Those that are over 14 years of age, walk into the main square. I am Sir Frederick, member of the Shepherds. I will be the judge for this competition."

Stahl walked carefully with his horse. Miriel was not used to riding Kupfer, and he wouldn't want to accidentally hurt anyone. The redhead was there too. Miriel dropped from the horse, and Stahl took a look at the line that had formed. A plethora of faces he didn't recognize, and one the entire city knew all too well. An year ago, when asked about the blond-haired boy who did not own a shirt, or at least that was the impression since he never wore one, they would complain about that daredevil, petty thief, bad example... It was not until six months ago that Vaike had decided to start being a great example, after a speech Exalt Emmeryn gave on a visit. He still was a daredevil, but he was going to prove that he was going to be a hero. That anyone could be a hero, that anyone could have a good heart, that anyone could, if they tried enough, succeed at their life.

Stahl noticed he was spacing out. Focus. As the blue cavalier walked by the line of recruits, taking a look at the people who were in the line. His face was fixed, stern, calm. He was far from being a battered warrior, but he had an iron will.

"I want you to present yourselves. Starting with you, mister." The cavalier pointed his lance at Stahl. He was at one of the edges.

"Stahl Apoth, sir!" Stahl was nervous, but he had to focus. His vision started getting curved. Stahl had a minor problem with stress.

"Miriel Beck, sir!" Miriel was to his right. After a few more people, it was the redhead's turn.

"Sully Iascai, sir!" Yup, from the Islands. That sort of last name was from the people of the Islands.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from the line - yet he could not see who it was until he focused on it a bit.

"Kellam Mairn, sir!" Another Islander, huh? This one was extremely weird. Mainly, how people did not notice him in his massive armor.

A short scream was heard as a girl fell backwards before standing up again. She had an old pegasus with her, which was... weird, at least. Stahl was more of a receptor of stories than a storyteller himself, so he knew about several things from stories he heard from costumers, but didn't really have stories to tell.

"Sumia Reznik, sir!" One from the East Hills, huh? Probably had a decent life. The East Hills were relatively rich compared to the cities.

Last, but not least, the once-troublemaker.

"Vaike Odiej, sir!"

And the crowd around the square gasped. That last name was from the East Hills. Why would Vaike, of all people, be from the East Hills?

"If you're from the East Hills, why do you look like a bum?" Stahl could feel the tension from the nearly 100 meters of distance he was from Vaike and Frederick.

"Vaike is an orphan, sir!" Again, more gasps from the crowd. Stahl felt sorry for Vaike, in a way. Leaving the fair-haired boy, Frederick started explaining the competion.

"Right. Six of you will be leaving today with us to Ylisstol. The rest will go home. However, it will be fought in doubles. Pair up, grab your training weapons, enter your armor, and the competition will start in half an hour."

The massive group headed to a store at command. Sumia picked up a flower from the ground and started seeing wheter or not she should pair up with Vaike. Sully seemed to be talking alone, but Stahl knew Kellam was there somewhere. Vaike flexed his muscles. And Stahl felt a tug on his clothes.

"Stahl, we have formed acquaintances with one another, making our fighting likely to be more cohesive and fluent. Shall we 'pair up', as that knight said?"

"Surely, Miriel. Any plans?" Stahl was nervous. Everyone was nervous.

"Striking quickly is probably our best choice in this situation."

The day passed on in the fighting yard. Between the intervals, he studied the others. Sully was doing a great job of distracting other people, followed by Kellam striking at them. It was effective. In the same vein, Vaike dropping from above was also being considered an efficient tactic. Miriel and him were being cohesive - Stahl knew her mannerisms all too well, and she knew his. Stahl acted as a ride and charge-stopper with his training lance while Miriel pelted away with a minor tome. It was working.

At the end, Stahl was overly tired, sweaty, and stressed. He was going to pass out any time now. He took a look around. Sumia. Vaike. Kellam. Sully. Miriel. Himself.

They had made it.

They were the last six.

They were Shepherds now.

"Grab your possesions. We'll be leaving at dusk." And Frederick stormed off.

Stahl was tired.

Way too tired.

Stahl was sweaty.

Way too sweaty.

Stahl was stressed.

Way too stressed.

Stahl passed out, both in his memories, and in his life.


End file.
